Je reviens de l'enfer
by Mana et compagnie
Summary: Je reviens de l'enfer, en cage depuis des mois. Tu me reconnais? J'suis le Panda... Os sur l'Instant Panda de l'épisode 86, et plus si affinités. Rating quelque peu exagéré, mais justifié s'il y a une suite.
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens!

Hier... C'était l'anniversaire de mon autruche!

Joyeux naniversèèèèèè/PAF!/

Hum,hum... Désolé.

Donc, pour cette occasion, un petit OS SLG très court sur l'Instant Panda de l'épisode 86 , et peut être plus si j'ai de l'inspi. Et du temps.

Je rappelle que Maître Panda et ses compagnon appartienne à Mathieu Sommet. Et qu'on les nem très fort, même si on prend un plaisir malsain à les maltraiter.

Et dernière chose: Bon annif mon autruche!

ÉDIT: Grosse bises à The Monkey's Head, qui à gentiment accepté de corriger mon texte! Gros poutoux baveux!

* * *

><p>Le bruit de la porte m'a fait ouvrir les yeux et relever la tête.<p>

J'ai appelé ton nom d'une voix vide.

Mais ce n'était pas toi.

J'ai refermé les yeux, me replongeant dans le noir.

Ils allaient encore me donner ces pilules. Je ne voulais pas.

Elles nous détruisaient.

Ils nous en donnaient depuis qu'ils nous avaient arraché à toi.

Même si tu ne nous voyais pas tout le temps, nous étions là. Nous veillions sur toi. On essayait de te sourire. De te faire comprendre que tu allais t'en sortir. Et tu souriais aussi.

Mais tu nous voyais de moins en moins. Puis plus du tout.

Et ils nous ont enfermés.

Loin de toi.

Tu les as vu faire...

TU LES AS VU FAIRE ET TU N'AS PAS RÉAGI !

Tu es juste resté... là ! À nous regarder nous débattre d'un œil vide. Et tu nous voyais !

Je le sais ! On le sait tous ! La première fois que tu nous voyais depuis des mois. Et t'as rien fait... même pas un sourire, une larme, un mouvement.

Rien.

Alors, on a tous cessé de lutter. Même le Patron!

On t'a juste dit au revoir.

Un truc brisé au fond de nous.

Tu nous as reniés. Abandonnés.

TU NOUS AS ABANDONNÉS !

Je te déteste.

je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste jetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedetestejetedeteste

JE TE DÉTESTE !

Le gamin était en pleurs ! Le Patron regardait le sol ! La Fille tremblait ! Le Prof était perdu ! Le Hippie murmurait des mantras, la lèvre tremblante !

Tu nous as vu.

Et t'as rien fait.

Ils nous ont enfermés dans des pièces blanches.

Et chaque jour, ils nous donnaient des pilules, et chaque jour, je suppliais pour voir les autres, et chaque jour, je demandais un peu de bambou, et chaque jour, je me rongeais les ongles jusqu'au sang, et chaque jour...

Et chaque jour, je te détestais un peu plus.

Je me suis rendu compte qu'on t'avait rasé les cheveux. T'étais devenu plus fragile qu'un nouveau né.

Alors j'ai perdu espoir.

J'ai commencé à avaler ce qu'ils me donnaient sans rien dire. Je suis devenu comme toi.

Et j'ai commencé à me haïr.

Peu à peu, je me suis recroquevillé sur moi même.

Mes ongles devenus trop longs se sont enfoncés dans mon bras, traversant le tissu de mon kigurumi.

Et j'ai crié.

La première fois depuis trop longtemps.

Un cri rauque.

Éraillé.

Animal.

Douloureux.

Ça m'a arraché les cordes vocales.

Comme une espèce de goût métallique dans le fond de la gorge.

Les médecins, m'ont observé. Indifférents.

Comme tu l'étais devenu.

Comme je l'étais devenu.

Alors mon cri s'est transformé en rire.

Un rire aigu.

Hystérique.

Incontrôlé.

L'excès de pilules m'a rendu fou.

Je me suis balancé d'avant en arrière, les genoux repliés contre mon torse, les yeux exorbités, empreints d'une lueur d'insanité.

Mon rire me faisait mal aux oreilles.

Mais je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter.

Alors les sanglots se sont mêlés au rire.

Qui s'est transformé en une sorte de gargouillement informe, alors que les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

J'étais seul.

J'étais fou.

J'étais froid.

J'étais vide.

J'étais toi.

J'étais mort.

TU M'AS LAISSÉ MOURIR !

Je suis mort seul.

Abandonné.

En te détestant.

En me détestant.

Je suis mort.

Et pourtant...

Je suis revenu de l'enfer.


	2. Chapter 2

S-salut...

Patapé, ok? Je sais que j'ai mit du temps, mais patapé...

Je suis là maintenant, avec un autre chapitre encore très court. Je préviens: **Tous** mes chapitres sont courts. Na. Mais ils sont corrigé par la grande The Monkey's Head qui a courageusement accepté de jouer au béta-lectrice. Qu'elle soit couverte de cookie jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Voilà. Et pi merci à luna-la-lune et A.N. O'Nym pour vos pitites review toute gentilles! A à tout les autres aussi!

Voilà: j'arrête de papoter, et je vous laisse lire.

Mana, votre crevette pantouflarde.

* * *

><p>L'eau qui me tombe dessus lourdement est brûlante. Mon kigurumi est trempé, et me colle à la peau.<p>

Mais je m'en fous. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle lave enfin la crasse qui colle à ma peau, l'odeur fade de l'asile, celle plus amère des médicaments , et qu'elle cesse d'être noire quand elle s'engouffre dans les canalisations avec un gargouillement dégoûtant.

Alors j'attends, recroquevillé dans la baignoire, la tête baissée, le jet d'eau à fond, la buée sur le carrelage faisant mystérieusement apparaître les dessins enfantins que le Geek s'amusait à y faire avec son doigt sur les minuscules gouttes d'eau condensées.

Le Geek... le pauvre n'aurait jamais du voir ça.

_Il est là. Il se pavane devant son nouveau décor. Un air suffisant sur le visage._

_Il me dégoûte. Il me donne envie de le frapper, à gesticuler devant sa caméra. Il est ridicule. Méprisable._

_Tu crois que tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur toi hein ? __Que tu es le centre_ _de ton petit monde ? _

_Haha._

_Laisse moi rire._

_Tu es tellement...Futile. Idiot._

_Tu..._

_« Quelqu'un a vu le Panda ? __Je l'ai pas croisé depuis qu'on est sortis de l'asile__. »_

_Je me stoppe. _

_C'est... uniquement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? _

_Uniquement maintenant... __que tu t'en préoccupes ? _

_Que tu remarques que je manque à l'appel ? _

_Il t'aura fallu un épisode. Un putain d'épisode pour te rendre compte de mon absence. __Plus __les quelques jours que j'ai dû passer__ évanoui dans ma grotte, alors que toi tu reprenais peu à peu tes habitudes, batifolant comme un oisillon dans ton nouvel appartement._

_Un grognement sourd monte dans ma gorge, et __attire vers moi tous les regards. __J'ignore royalement le geignement du __petit. To__ute mon attention est fixée sur Mathieu. _

_J'avance, __et les autres s'écartent prudemment, me jetant des regards apeurés pour certains, surpris pour d'autres. Mais ils ne m'intéressent pas. J__e ne vois que lui, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens, où se reflète l'incompréhension._ _ Je me plante à un mètre de lui, et un sourire crispé déforme mon visage._

_« A... Attends Panda., on peut s'expliquer... »_

_Et là, tout lâche. Le barrage cède. Et je laisse __ma c__olère, __ma__ peur, __ma __rage, __mes __doutes, __ma __haine __et ma __tristesse se déverser dans un flot rageur de paroles entrecoupées de cris et de rires __d'aliéné__. __Et peu à peu, tout __cela__ est remplacé_ _par une sensation quasi-euphorique alors que je lui crache ses quatre vérités au visage. _

_Une trompeuse sensation de liberté._

_Et alors que mon monologue rageur me laisse essoufflé, les poings serrés, mon visage_ _à quelques centimètres du sien_ _, il __enchaîne__ sur l'air inconscient __que j'avais pris, et me jette __**ces**__ mots au visage._

_Ces __mots qui s'enfoncent cruellement en moi __et me blessent comme des lames.__ J'essaie de juguler les tremblements de colère qui tentent de me faire perdre le contrôle de moi-même. __J'essaie de rester digne et __indifférent__ face à ces mots qui brisent la dernière once d'espoir en moi._

_Tu me renies. Tu m'abandonnes. _

_Je pourrais en rire. Je pourrais en pleurer._

_Je pourrais._

_Au lieu de ça, je m'enfuis, bousculant violemment le Geek, ne lui adressant pas même un regard quand son crâne heurte le sol dans un grand bruit._

_Je veux juste m'en aller le plus loin possible de ce connard. Je fuis._

Comme je fuis du regard mon reflet dans le miroir. Je sais ce que je vais y trouver. Un visage trop pâle, des yeux trop cernés, ternes et pourtant brillants d'une démence sous-jacente, qui me ronge sournoisement, et prend le contrôle que je lui cède sans me battre.

Et puis ce sourire.

Tous les autres ont leurs voix propres qui malgré tout les différencient de Mathieu. Et moi, j'avais exactement la même.

Un simple clone inutile.

Et puis ce sourire.

Je ne suis plus lui. Je suis moi. Enfin.

Liberté étrangement amère.

Je m'enveloppe dans ma grande serviette, et quitte la salle de bain. Je traverse le couloir, et laisse derrière moi une traînée de gouttes d'eau. Un regard vers l'horloge de travers, accrochée au mur près des escaliers, m'apprend que j'ai passé trois heures là dedans. Je soupire, et me dirige vers ma grotte.

Mais mes yeux, traîtres, se posent sur la porte de la chambre du Geek, qui laisse passer une douce lumière bleutée par l'embrasure.

Tu devrais aller dormir petit... La journée a été dure. Pour tout le monde.

_M... Mathieu... Maître Panda est mé-méchaaaaant..._

Je chasse l'écho plaintif des pleurs du Geek de mon esprit, et rejoins ma grotte en courant.

Je n'ai jamais voulu le blesser, c'est à cause de Mathieu ! IIls ne se rendent pas compte qu'il les trompe ! Ils lui ont pardonné si facilement...

J'entre dans la « pièce » plongée dans le noir. Las, je ne cherche même pas à allumer et marche d'un pas mécanique vers le tas de couettes et de couvertures qui me sert de lit, pour m'y laisser tomber.

C'est à moi que revient la tâche de les sauver.


End file.
